The Things You Cannot Choose
by J. Hellscythe
Summary: A few months after Obi-Wan was Knighted, he and Siri Tachi slept together, and that night brought forth a daughter that Siri named Rainah Siri-Wan Kenobi. But rather than risk the Chosen Ones future, Siri allowed the spirit her ancestor to raise Rainah. Thirteen years later, in the middle of the Investigation of the Temple Bombings, Rainah decided to make herself known.


**The Things You Cannot Choose**

HEY EVERYBODY! HOW ARE YA!? JACK HERE! I've had this one in the wood works for some time now, and have finally gotten around to finishing and posting it. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my original creations, such as Rainah.

SUMMARY: A few months after Obi-Wan was Knighted, he and Siri Tachi slept together, and that night brought forth a daughter that Siri named Rainah Siri-Wan Kenobi. But rather than risk the Chosen Ones future, Siri allowed the spirit her ancestor to raise Rainah. Thirteen years later, in the middle of the Investigation of the Temple Bombings, Rainah decided to make herself known.

 **CHAPTER 1**

The spirit of Darth Zannah watched her descendant go about her business, making the preparations needed for the girl's plans. "Is there nothing I can do to dissuade you from doing this," the Sith Spirit asked in a most pleading tone.

"I know the risks are greater than ever because of the Temple Bombings," stated the blond in her early teens, "and I also know that Ahsoka Tano is innocent."

"I know," Zannah said with an agitated sigh, "but it's not worth the risk in my eyes: they will sense your darkness and try to pin it all on you."

"I'm aware of that granny," the living blond said as her blue eyes flashed yellow, "But someone needs to remind them that they should be listening to the Force."

"No kidding," Zannah snorted, "Half their enemies wouldn't exist if he just listened to the Force."

"Just, promise me you won't kill anyone," the teen pleaded, "I want to make a good impression."

"Rainah Siri-Wan Kenobi," Zannah said sternly, "Don't ask me to make a promise I can't keep."

Rainah sighed in defeat, "Let's get going."

XxX

The Jedi Temple was on high alert, and not because of the bombings: a powerful Dark Side presence has appeared in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. The Jedi Council had just arrived to see a young girl in her teens wearing a Black Hooded Cloak, Blue Jeans, a Red Lace up Corset, and Combat Boots. They could see a few strands of Blond Hair that fell over her chest.

Seeing she had their attention she spoke.

"Do not go gentle into that good night,

Old age should burn and rave at close of day;

Rage, rage against the dying of the light."

"What is she talking about," Shaak Ti asked her fellow council members.

Master Yoda answered, "Quoting a Poem, she is."

"Though wise men know at their end know that dark is right,

Because their words had forked no lightning they

Do not go gentle into that good night."

Obi-Wan couldn't place it, but the Force was telling him this child was somehow connected to him.

"Good men, the last wave by, crying how bright

Their frail deeds might have danced in a green bay,

Rage, rage against the dying of the light."

Everyone could hear the passion in her voice, drawing their attention to her.

"Wild men who caught and sang the sun in flight,

And learn, too late, that they grieved it on its way,

Do not go gentle into that good night."

Master Windu's hands hovered over his Lightsaber, causing a hidden Spirit to disrupt the internal systems of the weapon.

"Grave men, near death, see with blinding sight

Blind eyes could blaze like meteors and be gay,

Rage, rage against the dying of the light."

She then took off her hood and leveled her gaze at Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"And you, my father, there on the sad height,

bless, curse, me now with your fierce tears, I pray.

Do not go gentle into that good night.

Rage, rage agaisnt the dying of the light."

Obi-Wan was in shock: at was as if he was looking at Siri Tachi. Then he realized that the last line of the poem was meant for him: she came here, showing her father what she is, knowing he would likely reject her.

"A name you have, young one?"

"My name is Rainah Siri-Wan Kenobi," the girl replied, "I am the daughter of Siri Tachi and Obi-Wan Kenobi." She closed her eyes as her anger came forth, "And you have forgotten to listen to the Force."

"What are you talking about," asked Master Mundi.

"Ahsoka Tano is innocent," she stated, "The Force has been screaming this." She the chuckled darkly, "but alas, these cries have fallen upon deaf ears." She opened her eyes to reveal the glow of the Dark Side, "but make no mistake: the Force. Has not. Been silent."

"The Dark Side has clouded your mind," stated Master Rancisis as he drew his Lightsaber, "I will not allow you to spread this corruption."

He began clawing at his throat before he could ignite his blade. "You think she came here alone," a woman's voice asked mockingly. Suddenly, a Sith Spirit who bore an uncanny resemblance to both Siri and Rainah appeared, her left arm extended and hand opened in the Force Choke position. "You have threatened someone I actually care about," she seethed, "the price for doing so, is your life." She then made a fist, snapping Rancisis' neck. "Like I said," she declared as she turned to Rainah, "I refuse to make promises I can't keep."

Rainah rolled her eyes, "I could have handled it, Granny Zannah."

"Perhap," Zannah said with a shrug, "But it wouldn't have sent the same message."

Rainah rolled her eyes, "Crazy bitch."

"Damn right I am," remarked the Dark Lady.

Rainah growled in frustration, "Do you ever shut up!?"

"Only when I have to," answered the Wraith.

Rainah glared at her ancestor, "I hate you."

"And by hate I know you mean love," sang Zannah.

Rainah snorted, "No, I mean hate."

"Love~"

"Hate."

"Love~"

"HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE!"

Zannah saw the intensity of Rainah's Dark Side Enhanced Glare and asked teasingly, "Does Somebody need a Hug?"

"AHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Rainah, unleashing a vicious Force Wave in all directions.

Obi-Wan was shocked by the display of raw power... but there was something else he felt: Pride. He could not keep himself from being proud of his daughter. "Go hug her you idiot," commanded Zannah, "she's emotionally distraught and you'd be amazed what a sign of affection like a bug can do."

Obi-Wan looked at the woman like she was insane: Jedi don't do affection.

"But parent's do," retorted Zannah, "And as a parent I can assure you that a little affection goes a long way."

Kenobi sighed deeply before going up to the Irrate teen and awkwardly wrapping his arms around her. Once he did, the glow of the Dark Side left her eyes and the power retreated into her. "See," declared Zannah, "a little affection goes a long way when dealing with kids."

"You do realize that by coming here you have put us in a position where we have no choice but to arrest you," stated Master Windu.

Zannah conjured a special variant of the Dark Side Tendrils she calls the Black Hydra before Rainah said, "I'll come quietly."

Zannah narrowed her eyes at her descendant, "Alright, what's the catch."

"I'm giving you free reign," replied the living blond.

The Sith Spirit began to giggle... a giggle that soon evolved into an evil cackle, "You sneaky Bitch!"

Rainah shrugged her shoulders with a satisfied smirk, "I learned from the best."

"That you did," replied Zannah, "That you did."

Obi-Wan was a bit worried and asked, "And what does that mean?"

"Simple," replied Rainah, "she's your problem now."

"And on that note," declared the Wraith, "I'M OFF TO GIVE THE YOUNGLINGS A PROPER SEX EDUCATION!" She then disappeared from view

Rainah smirked, "So you know, her definition of Sex Ed is to recant the tales of her Sex Life in graphic detail."

For the first time in his long life, Master Yoda found himself genuinely struggling with the Dark Side.

XxX

Jocasta Nu had been teaching Sex Ed the way she'd been taught: as boring as possible.

"Boorrrriiiinnnggg," declared the Sith Spirit, "You kids don't want to learn about sex like this? You want here about Dicks, and Tits, and Orgasms! I'm Darth Zannah, and I'm here to ask you one question and one Question only." She used the Force to amplify her voice, "ORGASMS?!"

"Be gone from this place you spirit of Darkness," ordered Jocasta, "I'm trying to convey-"

"That sentence had too many syllables," declared Darth Zannah, "Apologize!"

The younglings all giggled at this. "Now," stated Zannah, "I'm going to tell you right now that sex is great, but angry sex is fucking Amaaaaaaazing~" The spirit continued, "But you must be careful not to over indulge in Angry Sex, otherwise you are likely to use the Force to keep the man you're fucking from cumming." There was a gleam in the spirits eyes, "Something I've done quite a few times to Zeltron men."

Zannah then appeared on top of the desk Jocasta was sitting at, "I'd slide down his meat pole and he'd say that I'm a wonderful Bitch... I'm thinking he won't be saying that in a few." The spirit began going through the motions, "before too long he'd reach his climax long before I was even close to cumming, so I'd use the Force to keep him from doing so... that's when he realizes that something is wrong, so I say You can't cum because I won't let you." Zannah cackled, "He starts freaking out, begging me to let him cum, but I already know what it's going to take for me to reach my climax and I have no issue telling him that I'm going to make his Dick explode."

The boys in the class room instinctively cupped their hands around their groin while the girls blushed deeply.

"At this point he's freaking way the fuck out, begging me for mercy," stated Zannah, "But there is no mercy from the Sith, so I ride him until I hit my climax thus making his Dick explode."

The council had arrived in time to hear Zannah's entire tale, leaving Stass Allie and Shaak Ti blushing, and the nine remaining male council members protecting their groins as well.

"This is but a taste of what is to come," declared Zannah as she vanished once more.

XxX

Rainah sat in her Cell meditating when the Force beckoned her back to reality. "Here's your lunch," said a teenage boy about a year or two older than herself.

"Thank you," she replied.

The boy stood there a moment before asking, "Is it true that you are Master Kenobi's Daughter?"

"Yes," she replied as she began eating.

"Okay," he nodded, "Well I'm Jason Frey."

"Rainah Siri-Wan Kenobi," she said after swallowing her food.

"So your name is Rainah," Jason mumbled, "I like it."

"Thanks," stated Rainah before finishing her last bite of food. She then jumped up to where the vent above her is and popped it out, "Don't worry, I'm not trying to escape." She then went up in the ventilation system and tweaked the durasteel into a series of bars using her bare hands. Once she was satisfied with them she began doing upside down sit ups.

Jason was a bit surprised by this: he'd never seen anything like it.

Rainah noticed him staring at her and asked, "What?"

"You just bent durasteel with your bare hands," he said in amazement.

"My Ancestor Darth Bane was strong enough to punch Blast Doors off the hinges," she replied, "and Granny did not half ass my training."

Jason was confused, "Granny?"

"My other Ancestor was Darth Bane's Apprentice," she replied, "Darth Zannah." Rainah completed her fiftieth Sit up and shifted around and started doing reverse push-ups, "She's watched over me since I was born."

"I take it that Siri had her reasons," be stated more than asked.

Rainah completed her tenth reverse push up as she said, "Dad was supposed to be training the chosen one, and if the council found out about my existence then things would have gone south... plus Zannah would have thrown a hissy fit."

"Any particular reason why?"

Rainah completed her fiftieth reverse push up, then started doing pull ups. "Believe it or not… Granny… was particularly proud… of mom," she said between reps, "It broke… her heart… to stand by… and let her die… but if she did… save her… then mom… would have been labeled… a Sith Harlot… by the Jedi Order… and Granny… couldn't allow that."

XxX

Zannah decided to take a break causing havoc and sit in on the Council meeting that is being held deciding what to do with Master Kenobi after discovering he had broken the code. Master Coleman Kcaj had made the mistake of calling Siri a Sith Harlot and is currently one with the Force. As a result, the Council has been sure to watch what they say about Siri and Rainah lest they share the Ongree's fate.

"Expulsion seems to be the only choice," stated Master Windu.

Zannah snorted, "If you expel Kenobi for this, then you should expel Skywalker for marrying Senator Amidala, and you might as well be handing the boy to Darth Sidious on a silver platter if you do that!"

"Need a form of attachment to young Skywalker, Sidious would."

"He already has it," replied Zannah. "Who does Anakin respect the most," Zannah asked darkly, "Who has invested his time into making Anakin his friend? WHO HAS MADE ANAKIN SKYWALKER THE REPUBLICS POSTER BOY!?"

"Are saying that Chancellor Palpatine is a Sith Lord," asked Master Windu.

Zannah turned to Mace and said, "The Jedi Order has become the Weapon of the Sith: this is why Barriss Offee bombed the Temple."

"Barriss is behind the Temple bombings," Stass Allie asked in shock: for a Jedi Healer to do something so vile was unheard of.

Kenobi thought back to his captivity on Geonosis and asked, "Why would Dooku tell us the truth?"

"War makes sinners of us all Stass," stated Zannah, "and he told you because he knew you wouldn't believe him, Kenobi."

"How do we know you're not lying to us," asked Master Mundi.

Zannah replied, "Because I stand to gain what I desire by telling you the truth."

"And what to gain, have you," asked Master Yoda.

A serene smile graced Zannah's face as she said, "Rainah's safety."

"Master Kollar and I will go arrest the Chancellor," declared Master Windu.

Zannah snorted, "That's exactly what Sidious expects you to do, which means he has a plan for that situation."

"Then what would he not expect," asked Shaak Ti.

"Me and Rainah confronting him is perfect since I can essentially excommunicate him for heresy against the Rule of Two," stated Zannah.

"Absolutely not," Obi-Wan said sternly.

"Allowing your emotions to cloud your better judgment you are Master Kenobi," stated Yoda, "Suggest this Lady Zannah would not, if not up to the task Young Rainah was."

"Little green is right," added Zannah, "While Rainah couldn't actually beat Sidious in a straight fight, she'll have me and a few individuals of my choosing there to back her up... And thanks for calling me Lady Zannah: it's nice to receive proper respect from your equals Master Yoda."

"Equal's," asked Master Plo Koon.

"Master Yoda is the only Jedi alive whose Force Mastery is great enough to match my own," replied Zannah, "He's the only one in the entire Jedi Order that I can't kill with my array of Force Techniques... That being said, I would probably kill him in a Lightsaber Duel since my preferred Form is Soresu."

"An effective counter to Ataru, Soresu is," agreed Yoda: he knew he'd be in trouble if he fought Zannah in a Lightsaber Duel, even if he was in his prime.

"I don't trust you," declared Windu.

Zannah rolled her eyes and said, "And you shouldn't, but I'm the only chance you've got at coming out of this one with the Jedi Order intact."

"Allow this, I believe we should," added Master Yoda.

Everyone was shocked by this: Master Yoda had always been against the Sith... but if Master Yoda believed it would work, then the rest of the Council members were willing to allow it too. "I'll follow your lead Master Yoda," stated Shaak Ti.

"As will I," added Stass.

"I'm still against it," stated Kenobi, "But I'm willing to put my faith in your abilities: do not make me regret this."

Master Windu sighed in defeat, "Normally I wouldn't stand for something like this, but if Master Yoda trusts you, I will too."

"I would have done it anyways," stated Zannah, "but having your approval makes it easier to explain since we won't be at each other's throats screaming for the others blood."

The Jedi rolled their eyes but did nothing to deny that last statement: they know it's true.

XxX

Rainah was deep in meditation when she felt a subtle movement in the Force. It was one of those things that wouldn't see unless you were either looking for it, or right at it. "It seems granny has gotten her way," the girl mumbled, "Like usual."

"You say something," asked Jason.

Rainah smiled as she stood up and said, "It's nothing."

The young man honestly doubted that, but he knew not to press for information, "If you say so."

The Council entered the holding cells a few seconds later and approached his holding cell. "What happened in there," Obi-Wan asked with a tone of worry in his voice.

"Knowing Rainah," spoke Zannah as she materialized, "she went up into the ventilation system and twisted the Durasteel with her bare hands."

Jason knew that this was Rainah's ancestor, Darth Zannah, who had raised and trained her. "She said that she was trained by the spirit of her ancestor, Darth Zannah," he mused, "Am I correct in assuming that you are Darth Zannah?"

"You are," the Sith spirit replied.

"So tell me Granny," asked the living blond, "What did you offer them?"

"We are to dispose of the Heretic," replied Zannah.

Rainah's eyes glowed with the Power of the Dark Side as a sinister smile spread across her face, "I'm going enjoy tearing him apart... and I know the perfect time to strike."

 **DONE!**

Remember to leave a review, they do help authors get to it that much sooner.


End file.
